This is a newly constituted Facility Core that combines the services of the previous Histopathology, Electron Microscopy, and Cytogenetics Facility Cores and the Animal Care Facility Core. Reorganization was implemented to gain flexibility in technical support for the different Cores and to enhance the quality of animal care operations. A licensed veterinarian is now in place as director of the Division of Laboratory Animal Science. This facility provides an array of services related to animal care and health monitoring; i.e. specialized animal care, necropsy services, histopathology services, morphometry, cytogenetics, and electron microscopy. This Facility Core now consist of three units, the Experimental Animal Unit, the Histopathology Unit and the Cytogenetics Unit. The Experimental Animal Unit is a satellite of the NYU School of Medicine AAALAC-accredited Central Animal Facility and Division of Laboratory Animal Science.